


假意荒唐

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: 电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸是让我心动的打野的狗血故事，cp出现的比较晚注意别站错了［秦家明×钟珩延］［很重要］年下！年下！年下！
Kudos: 33





	假意荒唐

**Author's Note:**

> 电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸
> 
> 是让我心动的打野的狗血故事，cp出现的比较晚注意别站错了［秦家明×钟珩延］［很重要］
> 
> 年下！年下！年下！

  
【零】

  
“电子竞技，哪来的什么虽败犹荣，滚开。”

“嘘——我说的不是比赛，你不如看我一眼如何，那边采访的那个人，有我好看？从他那里输的，在我这里都赢回来，跟了我，他以后可是要喊你一声叔叔的，能不能算得上虽败犹荣？”

“算。”

【一】

秦家明今年二十，英雄联盟职业电竞选手，国内一线战队PF的首发打野。

他原本就是个游戏主播，去年才被买进战队的，峡谷之巅里唯一一个排行前三十的打野位。

原因其实很简单，这个区里基本上打不了野核玩法。

峡谷之巅这个图对英雄联盟玩家有特殊的荣誉，是只有钻石段位以上的玩家才可以进入的区服，换句话说这里每个玩家都把自己当爹。

是的，爹。

上单觉得自己能carry，打野要给我让经济。

中单觉得自己能carry，打野要给我让经济。

ADC反问，各位不知道ADC的C是carry的意思？

在这个地图里，第一没有人权的是辅助，第二没有人权的是打野，但辅助有AD，打野没有。

打野位想carry一把简直比登天还难，要秀自己的操作就算了，还要扛着队友占经济抢野怪。

秦家明毕竟是平台一线流量主播，做直播的没有天秀操作，就算段位再高发挥再稳，也留不住多少粉丝，何况女粉那么多，真踏踏实实看技能学玩法的确实有限。

他性格又非常高调，有多喜欢把野区当秀场只有粉丝知道，但凡敢来反野的都被他追着全地图锤，偏爱挑衅式逗敌方上单。

某站有“知名主播monster丝血反杀集锦”播放量上百万。

队友抢野怪抢到他脸上了，秦家明一边在频道里扣字一边嘴里骂着脏话。

“兄弟，有想法？”

“一会结束solo？”

“野区是我家，懂？”

年轻，自负。周一尧这样评价做主播时候的秦家明。

换了大号来应战的周一尧顶着闪亮亮的职业战队ID“PF-ones”向秦家明发了好友请求。其实做主播这么久，秦家明随机排到过的职业选手没有一百次也有八十，实在不是什么稀罕事儿，其他分段高的主播路排到职业选手都会狠狠的蹭上一波热度。

秦家明不仅不去抱职业大腿，反而更有秀场的姿态，仿佛真的把野区当家，你跟我排到了那我就去东道主，秀给你看是我的骄傲。

甚至…他对这些自带热度的明星选手生出了那么一点恶意。用不着房管，直接反手封掉了几个在弹幕一直刷“表白我家最好的上单哥哥”“野崽儿咱算了算了快抱大腿别solo了”诸如此类的粉丝。

野崽儿是粉丝对他的爱称，大都是姐姐粉，也有不少女友粉是喊野兽哥哥。

基地里周一尧点了根烟，飞快的吸了一口就按灭在灰缸里，训练室里不能抽烟的规定不是一天两天了，他烦的狠了才顶着规矩抽了一口。

他手机里放着秦家明的直播，不知道为什么就是能从一直面无表情的脸上感受到原因不明的敌意

——是从他换了大号加他的好友开始的。

果然从他祭出了本命英雄永恒梦魇开始，弹幕就开始持续不断的666，甚至一不做二不休把直播间名字改成了【国服唯一打野在线吊打职业选手】

周一尧盯着标题愣了会神，唯一打野？倒是够狂。

为了公平周一尧没拿自己上手的上单，选了个自己不常用的打野英雄，他职业生涯里第一次摸到青钢影。

秦家明就像疯了一样，青钢影在塔下他就摸塔，兵出线了也不补兵，就等着两方的小兵站在河道打架。

一个w躲了青钢影的e后反手再扔出一个e控下1.75秒的时间原地开Q几乎是让对方瞬间在塔下残血。

周一尧交了治疗退到塔线以后，其实他的Q技能的独特两段式机制虽然并不复杂但是需要一定熟练度来使用，但是他第一次摸到这个英雄几乎打不出二段Q的爆炸伤害，乖乖认怂。

秦家明绕着塔线转了一圈，期间还进塔无意义的扛了一波血，一直到自己的血量掉到跟对方几乎持平才悠悠闲闲的出了塔。

周一尧R只剩下十秒，他开始补兵，一边从塔里走出来。CD最后三秒的时候梦魇一个闪现加E硬控了他A出三刀，两个人几乎同时开大，秦家明最后的时候交了治疗。

青钢影倒在塔下，梦魇丝血站在旁边。

周一尧看着黑下来的屏幕轻笑了一声，真是天秀。又看了一眼手机，果然又是一片666还有满屏的打赏。

秦家明一边拆塔一边冷漠的读着感谢。

“感谢野区的小怪兽送的520个熊宝宝”

“感谢野崽儿的男朋友送的火箭”

“感谢啊我的男朋友今天还在野区吗他为什么不来接我回家送的游艇，下次再写这么长的ID就不念了啊。”

“感谢PF横杠ones送的……”读到一半忽然卡了一下，抬头看了一眼已经从基地复活出来的青钢影，又看了看礼物名单里有认证的至尊会员ID，那是直播平台认证的官方帐号，也就是屏幕后面的这位职业选手本人。

周一尧停在草丛里在公共频道里扣字。

PF-ones:怎么不念了。

PF-ones:不是打赏500以上的都会感谢吗。

秦家明其实看着他进的草丛，这会一点没犹豫，往草丛直接一个大Q扔过去接着E加R一套技能下去，基本没什么装备的青钢影血条凉了五分之四，然后不紧不慢的调了调耳麦，“感谢这位老板打赏的十个火箭。”

单价一千块一个的礼物。

秦家明已经没有心思注意弹幕飘过的是什么歪节奏的言论了，周一尧火速又送了波人头结束了这场solo，赶在水晶爆炸前一秒在公屏又带了波节奏:下播记得看私信。

【是我想多了吗PF的打野快退役了吧】

【？为什么私信等一下我忽然想到了什么】

【啊野崽儿你要是去了职业队还会记得你的小怪兽们吗呜呜呜】

【弹幕不要带节奏好吧野哥说过不会打职业的】

【饭圈粉丝自重好吗玩这个游戏的谁不想走到职业生涯里拼一拼啊】

【那个……悄悄问一句有人磕这对吗】

秦家明匆匆跟粉丝们说了晚安今天就播到这里了然后关了直播打开私信。

PF-ones:愿意来试训吗？这是地址。

秦家明看着那个他曾经看过无数遍早已熟烂于心的基地地址，握鼠标的手指开始泛白。

【三】

“让我们恭喜PF！恭喜LPL！七年来英雄联盟世界联赛的冠军第一次诞生在LPL战队！世界赛场记住了他们是PF！他们叫Phoenix Fly！是一支真正的浴火凤凰战队！LPL在这一刻是真正的东道主！把世界都踩在脚下！”

解说泪洒在当场，周一尧最先站起来，从后面挨着个拍了对友的肩膀。

他一个个的拍过去，中单karis，ADcheng，辅助yue，打野monster。

“起来了，该去握手了”周一尧的手最后搭在秦家明肩膀上，明显感觉到他整个人都在抖。

秦家明站起来，毫不在意镜头拍过来，“上野联动。”

周一尧笑着回道:“天下无敌。”

奖杯是五个人还有两名教练一起举的，国旗是队长karis披的，最后的采访是周一尧和秦家明一起上的。

秦家明反反复复的看着赛后采访视频，在回基地的车里乐开了花，“我说什么来着周一尧，你现在认不认我国服唯一打野？”说着他又往身边的人蹭了一点，手摸上人的大腿，十分下流的补了一句，“唯一……配得上你的打野。”

周一尧虽然皱着眉头但是满眼都是温和的握住一直在他腿上游走的手，“不是。”

秦家明立马瞪眼准备发作，然后又听周一尧补了下一句，“不是国服打野了，现在是世界第一打野了，还有，”

然后拿起他的手用力甩回秦家明自己的身前，“别瞎撩扯我，我说了对你没那个意思。”

【四】

钟宁进了基地以后遇到的第一个人其实是秦家明，他给一楼的前台姐姐塞了一张自己小叔叔钟珩延的名片假装是高层视察，直接溜进电梯里上了三楼，正巧秦家明从洗手间里甩着手上的水珠出来。

“啊，monster！你是monster！我也很喜欢你的！”钟宁一时没忍住冲上去抱了一把秦家明。

秦家明一时没反应过来这个浑身都是名牌的富家少爷是怎么回事，林覃就从走廊另一头迈着急匆匆的步伐过来，胳膊下面还夹着两份像是签约合同一样的一沓纸。

林覃把人从秦家明身上拉下来，心说这是造的什么孽啊情敌见面先来个拥抱以示敬意吗。

一头雾水的秦家明看向林覃，后者尴尬的咳了两声，“那什么，这就是钟宁，咱们战队新签进来的中单。”

转头又跟钟宁赔着笑道，“钟少爷应该都认识他们，那我就不介绍了啊。”

“钟宁”两个字刚从林经理口中说出来的时候秦家明立刻皱了眉头目光锁在了少年洋溢着笑的脸上。

突然被目光扫射的小少爷有点不知所措不知道自己哪里跟这位素未谋面，哦不对其实他单方面见过很多次的打野选手有过什么恩怨。

钟宁喜欢周一尧，在他们战队内部其实人尽皆知。太子爷空降战队，带巨资赞助，都是为了一个人。

但是秦家明喜欢周一尧，钟宁却不知。

空气沉默了很久，林覃干笑了两声，推着秦家明回训练室，翻着手里的合同开始给太子爷讲一些合约的事。

“律师应该已经跟你说过了，本来合约呢和几个正式队员的都一样，但是你身份特殊就重新给你拟了一份，重点在解约违约这一部分，选择权在你这里，看一下没问题签字就可以了，哦还有……”

秦家明听着走廊里越来越远的声音，透过玻璃门盯着正在训练的人，周一尧带着耳机在玩大乱斗，手边放着堆满一层烟蒂的烟灰缸，他今天好像有点烦。

他就这样看着一个背影生生看出了一点这个人的绝情。

这一年里他试探过也退缩过。

如果勉强能算得上表白的次数也就四次。

第一次是签合同那天秦家明在会议室的阳光普照里笑着问周一尧相不相信真的有一见钟情。

第二次是夏季赛决赛他们输给FIF那天他一边收拾外设一边拍着周一尧的肩膀说本来打算赢了这场就跟你表白，有点遗憾，想来大概你跟冠军一样不属于我，但……有没有冠军比赛都是要来打的，所以不管你答不答应，我都是喜欢你的。

第三次是S赛总决赛前夕那天场馆格外冷飘着小雪他从早晨九点单排到晚上九点他在游戏频道里密了周一尧十六次:要是明天拿了冠军给个机会行不行。周一尧一直没有回复。第二天比赛结束以后才算收到了正式的拒绝。

第四次是上个周他隐隐约约的知道钟宁少爷的消息，破天荒的跟做饭的阿姨要了一打啤酒拎到房间里，一坐到了天亮。凌晨五点的时候醉醺醺地敲着周一尧的门，扑倒在开门的人身上，明明是醉的不行但是偏偏说的话条缕分明。

“我知道，你当时把我签进队里也是因为没有别的路了，打野退役了你们刚好缺个打野，也不是看上我什么能力，你那么厉害在野区栓条狗也照样能赢，”秦家明说着蹲到地上后背靠着墙仰头看着穿着睡衣拖鞋的周一尧。

“是我，是我硬赖着要打野核打上野，因为我想让你看看我我才是最配你的人，我当初在黑网吧里就是个野主播，我跟粉丝说最看不上职业选手，一点也不自由有什么好的。但我……每日每夜都渴望像你们一样把热爱变成职业，我是你从泥潭里捡回来的，从你在基地门口等着接我试训的那天开始，我就喜欢你，周一尧，听得见吗，我喜欢你。”

【五】

无论开始闹了多大的风波，这位钟小少爷还是稳稳的在基地里扎了根，周一尧也很少会在训练室里动手了，虽然偶尔还是会在房间里穿出些许抽打声和断断续续的哭泣声。

秦家明路过的时候只是无奈的摇摇头，给两个人把门关紧。

只能说钟宁实在是太能闹了，刚来那几天的乖巧消逝的无影无踪，饭菜不合口味会摔筷子，茶水间只有饮水机没有咖啡机要摔碎两个玻璃杯，就连早晨出门磕了一跤也要寻个由头找周一尧撒上一回气。

每当这时候秦家明都一脸戏谑地看着黑脸的周一尧，满脸都写着:活该，让你不跟老子好。

这么闹了快两个月，钟少爷除了训练的时候能正常听话，金贵的生活习惯和奢靡的作风一点都没改。大概是实在撑不住每天枯燥的训练爱人的教训之外还吃不上剥好的凤尾虾和剔了刺儿的松鼠鱼，小少爷的外援一个电话就到了基地门口。

商务车停在PF基地门口，司机下车打开后座的门，一身绛紫色正装的钟珩延从车上迈开一条腿，闪着黑光的皮鞋落地的声音清晰可闻，白色的衬衣领边规规矩矩的压过外套一截，外套只系了一颗扣子，腰身处的凹陷若隐若现，西装裤笔直，他左手系着右侧袖口的袖扣稍稍弯腰低头在司机的庇护下下车。

从车另一侧跟着下来的还有一位打扮干练的助理，钟珩延回身从车里扶着一位年龄稍长的女性，弯腰低声道，“李阿姨您小心。”

阿姨爽朗的笑了一声拍开钟珩延的手，“哎不用扶不用扶，这就到啦？小少爷就在这里？”

钟珩延并未放开手，稳稳的扶住了从车上跳下来的阿姨，说:“是，阿宁在这里。”

助理踩着高跟鞋给前台递了张名片，三言两语交代清楚了身份，回身向钟珩延回复，“小少爷在四楼，钟总您和李阿姨现在可以上去，那我去打点其他东西了。”

钟珩延点点头说去吧。

林覃被前台电话突袭的毫无防备，穿着十分休闲的跑到电梯口，连声示好，“钟总您好，不知钟总大驾光临来不及出门远迎还请您见谅！我们这里条件简陋，劳钟总您……移驾六楼？哦您是来看小少爷的吧，我这就帮您去请。”

说着林覃招呼人去喊钟宁，猝不及防对上钟珩延寻味的目光，“我记得，这基地……是钟鼎全资的吧？林经理跟我说条件简陋，是在说公司给俱乐部的投资还不够的意思吗？”

林覃尴尬的笑着，“不，不是……啊。”

其实国内豪门战队，PF认第二没有哪个队敢认第一，不管是队员的吃穿住行还是团建出游都有专人负责，顶配中的顶配，林覃一句客套话不知道哪里惹到了这位年轻的总监。

“钟珩延！你又在耍什么威风！”正在林覃还在尴尬的不知道说什么的时候，钟宁像是救世主一般从走廊一头扎过来，毫不客气的在这位衣冠楚楚的钟总小腿上踹了个脏脏的鞋印。

钟珩延一把揪住踹了人就要跑的小朋友，装模作样的揪着他的耳朵，“又拆我台！你一天不跟我作对能死是怎么的！我大老远过来给你送吃送喝送温暖，你就不能叫声叔叔！”

李阿姨在旁边乐呵呵的看着二人打闹，钟宁配合的叫了两声疼让对方松了手，一把抱住李阿姨亲昵的喊了声想死阿姨了。

李阿姨乐不可支，笑着摸摸钟宁的后脑，打趣道，“是吃不惯别人做的饭吧，瞧瞧都瘦了一圈了。”

钟宁拖着李阿姨往走廊另一头走，母亲去世的早，这位阿姨从小在钟家照顾他，钟宁对她的感情比跟他父亲还要好，两个月没见一肚子的男孩子的撒娇想要跟阿姨讲。

轮到被钟宁摆了一道的苦力钟珩延尴尬了，他干咳了两声冲林覃笑笑，礼貌性的问，“不知道里面几个队员有没有时间能空出来，今晚一起吃个饭，也算我给大家赔个礼，阿宁在这里给你们添麻烦了。”

钟珩延做人第一原则:年轻不年轻是其次，做家长的谱要先摆出来。

林覃一口答应下来，“啊，有，有有有，我这就去安排，那您是跟我去休息室还是想四处参观一下？”

钟珩延回道，“哦，我自己看看就行，你忙去吧。”

【六】

钟珩延虽然是商界人士，但是国内各种花边新闻他总能边边角角的处境，自从被钟宁的父亲抓回国打理公司，睡过的小明星十个指头怕是数不过来，夜夜笙歌的事儿大概也就算得上是这位年轻总监风流成性中的冰山一角。

秦家明甩了甩手上的水珠对着镜子里盯着自己看的人轻声说了句，“钟总好”准备出洗手间离开这尴尬的气氛。

钟珩延单手解开西装扣，一侧身堵在门口，给对方递了个风度翩翩的笑容，“美人别急着走啊，愿意跟我聊会天吗。”说着还勾着一根手指碰了碰秦家明的下巴。

秦家明皱了皱眉，和钟珩延对视。

他本身长的比较高，算现在队里最高的人，前两年蹿起来的个子，差一点就能碰到一米九的线儿，钟珩延和周一尧身形差不多，都比他稍微矮一点点，目光落在比自己视线更高的位置却丝毫没有不自在。

秦家明乱糟糟的发型下盖着锋利的五官，刘海松蓬蓬的搭在深邃的眉眼上，虽然穿着宽松的运动衣运动裤但是丝毫不影响整体身材。

钟珩延看到他的第一眼就已经用眼神把人扒光了扔在床上了。他想亲手摸一下藏在松松垮垮的卫衣下面紧致的肌肉线条。

“我们一类人，别装，我看得出来。”钟珩延见人站着没反应，又往前逼近了两步，有款有型的衬衣直接贴上了秦家明宽松的卫衣。

明明隔着两层布料，互相什么都碰不着摸不到，但是这个动作让秦家明心里生起一阵莫名的烦躁，退后一步客客气气的说了声，“钟总，请自重。”然后一把推开他径自出了门。

不料身后的人在他出门的一瞬间拉着他的胳膊拽了回来，往墙上一按就亲了下去。

秦家明头一次被人这么侵犯，整个人都愣在原地，冰冷的墙面透着冷气往后背传，睁大了眼睛看眼前放大的五官，一直到他感觉到身上有只不规矩的手开始掀开他的上衣往腹肌上摸才醒悟过来，用力去推钟珩延的胸膛。

钟珩延感觉到他的反抗按着他肩膀的手更加用力了，到底是两个男人，都用起力气来谁也落不到什么好处，见推了两把推不开人索性张开嘴巴用牙齿咬上对方的唇。

钟珩延嘴里尝到了血腥味，丝毫没有退后的意思，反倒舔着血趁对方这开口的时间，用舌头撬开了他的口腔，更加肆无忌惮的往深处伸去。

秦家明抬腿膝盖用力撞上钟珩延的小腹，钟珩延吃痛闷哼一声捂着肚子弯下腰来，表情都有点扭曲，哼着骂起来，“你…我/操/你大爷！”

其实钟珩延也没省着，被撞的时候迫不得已退出来还咬破了秦家明的嘴角。

两个刚见面不到十分钟的人就互相盯着对方，一个穿着名贵的西装弯腰捂着肚子，一个衣着不整靠在墙上大口喘着气，瞥了一眼镜子以后抬手抹了嘴角的血迹。

“这话该我说吧！钟总在外面是莺莺燕燕见的多了，但是这里是我们战队基地，请你放尊重点。”

钟珩延不以为意，慢慢抬起身来，手不轻不重的放在了秦家明脸侧，要摸也不摸的意思，语气淡然:“基地都是我养着的，碰个人怎么了。”

说话间周一尧推门进来，目光直直的落在两个人都破损的嘴唇上，不可思议的又在两个人之间来回打量了一阵，微微皱起了眉头，最后停在了放在秦家明颈上的手。

钟珩延悻悻地收回手，“哦，周一尧？我认的对吧，就是阿宁的……”

“男朋友。”周一尧飞快的打断他，直觉这个人嘴里说不出什么好听的话来。

三个人周围的空气仿佛凝固，周一尧的手还搭在门把手上，许久，目光从秦家明脸上收回了垂下眼睑，轻轻关上门。

“你们继续。”

门外传来的声音和逐渐远去的脚步声在秦家明心上划着一刀又一刀。

人走了以后秦家明颓废的倚在墙上，伸手在口袋里摸出烟盒来抽出一根干咬在嘴里。又往钟珩延那里递了个眼神问，要吗。

钟珩延手一握，连着对方的手和烟盒一起捏进手里，试探了一下，“你喜欢他？”

秦家明深吸一口气，“没。”

钟珩延隐约感觉出来一些微妙的不寻常来，那是本不属于他这样一个随性又自由的人的瞬间沸腾。

泡不到美男自知无趣，钟珩延对着镜子理了理有些褶皱的衬衣准备离开，秦家明歪着头和镜子里的人对视几秒，“基地里隔音不太好，钟总要是不嫌弃的话，我房间的床倒是够大。”

钟珩延面露喜色，原本系扣子的手停了下来反手把领带扯了下来，一回身套在秦家明脖子上往前拉了拉，“美人盛邀，岂可不赴。”

  
【七】

钟珩延的外套落在了玄关处，急躁又熟练的抱着对方的腰身，细密的吻落在露在外面的雪白一片的脖颈，窸窸窣窣的去舔了舔他耳后根的位置，故意轻一阵重一阵的挑逗。

血气方刚的年纪，对着一个人能硬的起来和喜欢还是不喜欢这点青涩的事情没有任何关系。不过是受了几下撩拨，气血上涌。

而对于常年在声色场所流连忘返的小钟总来说，不过是一场公事外出中插进来的艳遇插曲，他睡过声娇气软的男模，也睡过脾气似烈酒的小演员，倒是第一次把手伸向电竞人，秦家明浑身上下散发的慵懒气息，配上棱角分明的脸庞，简直要了他的命。

还有一双指节分明的手，他想感受这种修长的手指上的温度，冰凉的或者火热的，抚摸在他肿胀充血的下半身的感觉，大约是无比美妙。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。钟珩延心里念着这些下流的年头，手已经从秦家明的裤腰里伸进去，抓了两下柔软的屁股，隔着内裤用力揉搓。

秦家明起伏剧烈的胸膛，在钟珩延的眼里简直就是一个男人最浓郁的荷尔蒙，一呼一吸都散发着魅力。

双双倒在床上的时候，钟珩延的衬衣已经大开，下摆从西装裤中挣脱出来，急不可耐的掀开秦家明的卫衣贴上他炙热的前胸，一条腿跪在他的双膝之间，试图往更前方的位置挤。

秦家明支起膝盖顶在不断欺身压上来的小腹位置，懒懒地回应，“你太急了。”

钟珩延一手往床上躺着的人裆部抓着，伏身下去在腹肌线上亲吻几下，含糊着低沉的声音在喉咙里，“你有感觉了宝贝儿。”

钟珩延飞快的解了皮带扣，三下两下把剪裁合身的西装裤蹬到地上，两手拽着秦家明的运动裤往下一扯，直接腿到了膝盖处。

秦家明没吭声，手按在不断在他身上游走着的恶爪上，但是另一只手就开始往他内裤里伸，一边不轻不重地撸了两下，哗一把把最后一层碍事的布料拽下来。缝线开裂的声音在寂静的空气里和粗重的呼吸声混在一起，和成了一道敏感又色气的间奏。

两个人的腿都交缠在一起，钟珩延的手终于从大腿内侧往更深处滑下去的时候，整个身子一丝不挂的欺身压上来，一边亲了亲他的耳唇一边用低醇的声音蛊惑人心:“你是第一次？”

秦家明皱了皱眉把脸撇到一边，对方的动作非常的熟练，滚热的性器从两腿中间滑下去，贴在冰凉一片的皮肤上，眼看着还要往更深处去，秦家明两腿一并，夹紧了还欲动作的人，装模作样的吭了一声，“我怕疼。”

怕疼这种事钟珩延听过无数次，哪一个上他床来的最后一点矜持不是怕疼，但是秦家明这样淡然的语气落在他耳朵里，简直是索求无疑，脑子里瞬间被这种念头冲上血，下身跟着又涨起来一圈，但是还是控制着几乎放弃理智想要横冲直撞的理智，哄骗道，“不怕，叔叔疼你。”

秦家明:“……”

二十几岁的人跟谁装叔叔呢。

全身的气血都争先恐后的向上涌，钟珩延几乎贴在秦家明的耳边，一遍一遍的呢喃着不怕。

他感觉到一直歪着头的人突然转过来在他耳边轻轻亲了亲，然后突然就被翻倒压在床上，秦家明跨坐在他身上，臀部贴在他小腹上，甚至他那快要爆炸的性器顶端分泌出来的透明液体能沾在雪白的臀肉上。

秦家明单手扯下来刚刚在洗手间被套在脖子上的领带，深红色的纹路精致好看，丝毫没犹豫的飞快绑住了钟珩延的双手压在头顶，扯过来床头的插线缠在上面打了个死结。

钟珩延瞪大了眼睛看着面前忽然放大的五官贴上他的嘴唇，捏着他的下巴狠狠的亲吻下来，半是撕咬半是舔舐，等到嘴唇亮晶晶的肿起来一片秦家明才放开了手，用膝盖跪起来撑着退到钟珩延裸露的两腿中间，玩味地捏了捏大腿内侧的嫩肉，轻轻笑了声，“刚刚没说完，我怕疼，不如我来操你。”说完还重重的加了句“叔叔。”

钟珩延迟到的意识才开始慢慢回归，脸色有些发白，疯狂挣着手上的束缚，但是却挣不来，只能做些无谓的挣扎，“放开我，你想干什么有话好好说。”

秦家明不理会他，抬着他的双腿随意摆弄着一直到长腿被弯着成一个好看又合适的角度，用手托着他的臀面，仔细的打量起来隐秘的位置，仿佛是欣赏一件不得了的艺术品一般，不紧不慢的手指滑向因为紧张不停收缩的穴口。

从来没有在床上吃过这么大的亏的钟珩延终于开始崩溃，急得呼吸都开始不均匀，“既然不合适你放开我我走就行了，你这样两个人都不好看卧槽你手往哪里放给我滚开！”

秦家明一边拾起刚刚钟珩延扔在床上的塑料管往外倒润滑一边忍不住嘲讽，“钟总好兴致啊，来基地看侄子都随身带这种东西。你自己准备的东西……”沾满了一手透明液体的手指猛地往穴道口插进去两根手指，“总该想到有一天能用到自己身上的。”

钟珩延忍不住开始破口大骂，又想起来这里隔音不太好，开始变成小声咒骂。下面被手指在体内不断的搅弄着，羞耻的水声不停的撞击着他的理智。

秦家明跪坐在床上，胳膊用力抬起来对方一条腿抗在肩上，感受到强烈的挣扎手上没留情又送了一根手指进去，他的手指十分的长，钟珩延现在比刚刚见到的时候有了更深刻的体会。

这双平日里敲击键盘，斗转星移一般操纵起虚拟人物的手，现在正在他的体内，不断的触碰按压着他的肠壁。

“第一次？不怕，我疼叔叔。”秦家明把钟珩延刚刚的话原封不动地退回来了。

钟珩延被搅弄的有了疼痛感，忍不住夹的更紧了几分，他咬着嘴唇偏过头去，不让自己透着可怜的目光落在对方眼里，甚至发出了最后的乞求，“求你……”

语气十分诚恳，和片刻前在洗手间试图调戏人的风流成性的样子完全搭不上边，纵使小钟总在风月事情上身经百战，但是这样被人完全控制起来分分钟可能被操的经历真的是一片空白，所以当秦家明对准了他的时候，他呼吸一窒，手脚冰凉开始挣扎。

然后就重重的挨了一巴掌，清脆响亮，秦家明湿漉漉的掐着他的腰往后，用力插进去，不过才送进去一寸多长度，疼到脚趾都忍不住蜷起来。

钟珩延大口喘着气，脸色发白，疯狂想挣脱手上的束缚，“出去！出去！”

叫喊和挣扎如果有用的话，小钟总可能一辈子也体会不到翻车的滋味，虽然做了简单的扩张也有润滑，但是从没被这种方式开发过的地方可是真真正正的一个雏儿，秦家明随便动一动对他来说都像是凶器在下面杀人。

钟珩延手被绑着腿被人控制着，四肢都借不上力气，但是认清现实的人迅速把自己从被干的愤怒里拉出来，只有他能救自己，忍着剧痛和额角的汗水，伴着重重的呼吸，“你慢一点，把我放下来一些。”

秦家明迷茫的看他，有顶了顶腰身往前送了送巨大的性器，疼得钟珩延呜咽着叫出了声，眼圈又热又酸，差点就哭出来，但还是吸了吸鼻子瞪他一眼，“你个小处男，听老子一句话能死吗你把我抬这么高是想让我疼死吗！”

秦家明挑挑眉，“说清楚。”

钟珩延不吭声，不肯再直视秦家明，自暴自弃把自己的脸埋进枕头里蹭了蹭眼角的水光。

“小叔叔，我劝你识相一点，现在被操的是你，不如你好好配合，也当是享受了。”秦家明说着又重重的撞了上去，整根没入的长度瞬间让钟珩延疼得仰起了头，嘶哑的叫声脱口而出。

泪水被不断的逼出来，语气终于软下来，不争气的哭腔精准的轻轻敲在秦家明的一颗钢铁心脏上，“放低一点不会那么……那么紧，”说了半句话钟珩延觉得教一个二十岁的处男怎么上实在是羞耻，忍不住歪了歪头，把声音都盖在了床单里，“或者……或者后入会好一点。”

秦家明听话做话，立马上手把人翻了过来，重新对上去，果然比刚刚要容易进去的多，重新被压着腰身的钟珩延把额头上的冷汗蹭在枕头面上，睫毛上挂着湿气，大口喘着气。

身后的人卖力的一进一出，从半根进去都困难的地步一直撑开了肠腔到整个贯穿，钟珩延也逐渐从疼痛中获得了一丝快感。

虽然难以忽略的摩擦仍然在时刻提醒着他今天翻车的羞耻和疼痛，但是身体先于理智一步适应了外物的入侵。

两个人都膝盖着床，秦家明的腿要更长一些，只能不断的用手捞起来钟珩延的腰往自己的方向顶，逐渐加快的速度在一点点蚕食着他的意识。

噗叽噗叽的水声在空气里和秦家明粗重的呼吸声吵吵闹闹，掩盖了最初的痛呼声，慢慢转化成细碎的呻吟声。

翻来覆去的操弄着身体已经软下来的钟珩延，二十岁的少年实在是没有什么定力，但凡有点动情的信号，立马就能翻身把人干的天翻地覆。

深深地撞击里有那么几下让钟珩延仿佛电流流过全身一般，敏感的地方从来没有过的感觉，控制不住的浑身都在颤抖，他想把嘴里的声音锁在喉咙里但是下一秒就被顶的更深，逼着他把求饶声和呻吟声通通喊出来。

“不要了，放过我……吧，秦，秦家明……你再干下去，我让你明天就从战队解约滚蛋！”

虽然嘴上说着狠话，但是语气丝毫不是那么回事。但是这种声音他太熟悉了，那种又柔软又细腻的声音，从来都是从他的床伴被他干的三魂七魄都丢的不剩分毫的时候哭着喊着求饶。

秦家明停了几秒，然后更大力气的撞上来，每一下都整根拔出再用力插进去，没几下身下的人就受不了又染上了哭泣的意味，他感觉身后的人停歇下来伏在他腰上，顺着脊背轻轻亲吻了几下，“你这是求人的态度吗，好好说话，我就射出来。”

钟珩延面子上挂不住，硬是撑着不说话，直到秦家明真的又开始动起来，他穴口处已经被磨着火辣红肿，现在随便动一动都是酷刑，只好勉强开始软言软语的求饶，“你……你看在我，我也是第一次的份儿上，饶过我这次，”他喘息了几下，感受到体内的火热丝毫没有停下来，硬着头皮继续说，“下次……”

“你为什么知道我叫什么，”秦家明打断他。

钟珩延被话噎到，腿上不断颤抖，“你生的好看，多注意两眼自然就记住了。”

“你们钟家人都喜欢这么明目张胆来基地睡人？”

最后话音落，浊白色的液体喷射在他的大腿上，滴滴答答的落在床单上上，钟珩延失力趴在床上，任由粘腻的液体顺着他的腿滑落。

秦家明坐在床边，弯腰去捡落在地上的裤子口袋里的烟。

“对不住了钟总，无意冒犯，浴室就在旁边我想您应该不会站不起来，快到晚饭了，要不您……先去洗洗，我在外边等等。”

钟珩延:“……”！？白嫖？

钟珩延趴够了顺手抽走了秦家明手上的烟，深吸了一口又塞回去，动了动双手，又恢复成了一副风流成性的熟男模样，“解开啊，准备让我这么去吃饭？小野崽儿？”

小野崽儿这花名儿还是当主播那会留下来的，现在粉丝都很少这么叫了，骤然一听瞬间憋红了脸，急匆匆的把钟珩延手上的领带解开扔在床头准备起身穿衣，不妨一把被人握住手腕拖回来跌坐在床上。

钟珩延一手撑着脑袋歪着脖子，一脸戏谑地看着他，“我缺个床伴。”

秦家明愣神，“缺个按着你干到哭的床伴？”

钟珩延倒吸了一口气咬牙，从牙缝里挤出一个字来，“缺！”

实际上心理已经把秦家明翻来覆去骂了好几回:小兔崽子，等我下回干不死你。

秦家明低头磕了磕烟灰，不知道怎么就突然想起来刚刚洗手间遇到周一尧的那个眼神，心里又开始酸疼酸疼的。

“行，那倒是麻烦钟总要常来基地这里了。”

  
【八】

钟宁在大厅里上窜下跳的指挥着助理。

“我房间在尽头第二间，把床搬进去就行记得跟原来的位置摆成一样的啊。”

“咖啡机往走廊尽头那里有个茶水间，对就是那间。”

周一尧在旁边双手抱着胸看他跟个猴子一样兴奋，抬眼看见换了衣服出来的钟珩延，冲他点了点头微笑，伸手招呼钟宁过来，“吃饭了，吃完饭再搬，你叔叔来了。”

钟宁跺脚:“谁叔叔！说了多少遍了他才二十六当不了我叔叔！”

钟珩延不像从前一样立马揪着他的耳朵教训他，倒是靠在墙边，声音也没多少力气，“我十六也是你叔叔！谁让你爷爷老来非要我这么个儿子呢！”

秦家明去了趟训练室，跟几个还在训练的队友喊了一声，“手上这把打完都不打了啊，钟宁的小叔叔过来了，晚饭一块吃。用小号能投就投了，用大号的抓紧打完，别让人等太久。”

晚饭倒是没有多铺张浪费，一桌十一个人围坐在餐厅满满一圈，李阿姨做的饭菜，个个都是按钟宁的口味来做的，基地里的网瘾少年们隔着大老远就闻到了阵阵飘香，迫不及待的落座，丝毫没有高层视察的拘束和尴尬。

毕竟过了两个月大家跟钟宁混的很熟，虽然脾气是大了点但就是彻彻底底的一个小朋友，大家都当成亲弟弟，现下又见钟珩延如此年轻，自然生出几分亲切来。

钟宁坐到钟珩延边上，大声嚷嚷着，“诶？钟珩延！你哪儿换的衣服啊！这一点都不像你骚包的性格穿的衣服，啧，还穿一身儿运动服装什么嫩啊！你看我们……”

钟珩延抓了快点心塞到他嘴里，“吃饭堵不住你的嘴，话那么多！”钟宁没说完的话都变成了“呜呜呜”被堵在喉咙里。

周一尧本来只是注意到他换了一身衣服以为是为了跟大家吃饭方便，没往细里想，听了钟宁的话抬眼仔细瞧了一眼，皱了皱眉头从记忆深处翻出了这件衣服，是秦家明来基地试训的那天穿的一身白色运动装。

其实林覃眼睛尖的很，早就看出来了这衣服的主人，但他心里算盘精明的很，作为一个经理深谙装聋作哑的本事。

李阿姨端上来最后一个菜的时候，秦家明跟陈预打打闹闹的来了餐厅，身后的两个人拿着手机在忙着社交。

一顿饭吃了一个多小时，钟珩延以茶代酒给诸位比他小的少年们恭恭敬敬的递了一个回礼，算是感谢各位过去的两个月还有接下来的时间对阿宁的照顾。

又单独端起杯来冲周一尧，“麻烦了，以后还请你多包容阿宁。”

周一尧站起身来也跟着举杯，“钟总太客气了，小宁很好，没什么麻烦。”

钟珩延闻声笑了，“不用叫钟总，我比你们大不了多少，如果不嫌弃的话各位叫我一声哥就行，”说完又想起什么似的补充到，“哦对，周一尧不行，他得喊我一声叔叔。”

周一尧到底没能对着比他大六岁的人把这声叔叔叫出口来，只干咳了两声尴尬的笑着坐下，捏了捏旁边钟宁的手心，其实自己还是有点紧张的，算下来他这是是被迫见了家长。

钟珩延没有再逗留多久，他身上其实酸痛的厉害，吃饭的时候不停的换着姿势坐，还是觉得身下一阵阵的痉挛着疼。东西都送到了床也上过了，他婉拒了经理还要带他逛逛基地其他楼层游戏区的盛情，一个人乘着电梯下了楼。

电梯门一开，就见秦家明站在大门的地方倚着门，手上提着一个牛皮纸袋子。

他走上前去从后面使劲儿摸了一把对方挺翘的屁股，把头搭在他肩膀上亲昵的亲了亲耳后的位置，“等我呢宝贝儿。”

秦家明曲起一根手指挑着袋子，“基地里不方便洗，你自己带回去洗吧。”

里面静静的躺着折叠整齐的一套绛紫色西装和满是褶皱的白色衬衫。

钟珩延接过袋子从里面把卷成一款的领带拿出来，凌空抖了一下，震的空气啪的一声，然后塞进秦家明的手里，“留着，当个纪念，叔叔给的见面礼，下次来给你带个更好的。”

秦家明看着远去的背影和绝尘而去的商务车，低头看了看手里皱的不成样子的暗红色领带，闭上眼睛都是这种深沉的颜色缠绕在那一双雪白好看的手腕上时的样子。

他想返回去两个小时，给一时上头冲动的自己揍上两拳，清醒一点，在战队里待久了忘了云泥本就不同世界，真是什么人都敢惹。

按了电梯上三楼，他准备回趟房间把这条罪证一样的领带先处理了再回训练室，撞上了在走廊抽烟的陈预和周一尧。

两个人的目光都落在了他手上，半晌没有人吱声，秦家明决定穿过两个人往走廊尽头走，周一尧一把拉住他，吐了口烟气，“他不是什么好人。”

秦家明一把甩开周一尧的手，直直的看着他的眼睛，瞪的发红，可是开口却只是轻轻的问了一句，“轮得到提醒我吗？你就是好人了吗。”

陈预看不下去，在垃圾桶按灭了烟蒂，拉着两个人的胳膊分开，“都差不多得了，一个战队的低头不见抬头见，怎么了，”陈预这话冲秦家明说，“犯得着跟他一直男癌计较，你俩就合适了吗？他这种什么事都要一手掌控的倔脾气真上来你受得了？钟宁年纪小能被他天天打着骂着当儿子养，你能？”

说完这边又转身推推周一尧，“你也是，你不准备跟他有什么发展就别天天一副知心大哥哥的模样，队长都没操你这么多心，钟珩延是不是好人我不知道，但是再这么下去，别怪我没提醒你，你先进黑名单了。”

秦家明歪着头看周一尧，眼圈又酸又涩，想起来刚来战队那会，明明是打野核训练，但是周一尧真的是把他当狗指挥，工具人都算不上。每天给他看河道探草丛盯视野，还要卡着经济线疯狂输出，为了养上单。

他的地图里不允许这种打法，他还是当初那个把野区当家说一不二，野怪是我的，人头也是我的的硬核打野。养上单能赢，但是养野核照样能赢，秦家明很早就证明过了。

陈预说得对，其实他的生活里也容不得周一尧这种人，他们可以是队友是兄弟，但是再亲密的关系之下他也接受不了一个人对他的人生有太过强硬的干涉。

他把周一尧放在心尖儿上，不过是因为周一尧一直以来都活成了他梦想中的样子，虽然没有多高的天赋，但是很早就签约进队，有家人的支持也有队友的配合，他们不遗余力的玩着无数遍四保一的战术，努力就会有回报，一直到站在巅峰。

他爱的哪里是周一尧，是一场雾影啊，那是他梦想中的自己，是他现在正在走着的路。

【九】

接下来的一个月里，训练照常。还是每天中午十一点起床，半夜两点下机。

不一样的是，基地里每天下午六点准时准点送来的饭后甜点多了几盒芋泥千层

——他每次有时间外出的时候都会打卡的一家店，会为了一小块芋泥排队一小时，然后离开以后拍照发微博。

有不少粉丝居然会去那家店守着，为了和秦家明偶遇。

秦家明拆了透明的蛋糕盒子，一小口一小口的用勺子剁着吃，林覃敲了敲桌子，“你们先吃着我说个事儿啊，金剑科技在咱们这里开了个比较大的分店，想邀请咱们和FIF打一场表演赛，本来呢他们这种咖位的外设牌子不是赞助的话应该不用理会，但是他们和咱们东家钟鼎有合作，所以上面安排咱们走个顺水人情，我就替你们应下来了。”

餐厅里低头吃饭的吃饭，吃餐后甜点和水果的忙着玩手机，没人理会林经理，林覃不耐烦又敲了敲桌子，“下周二！都给我收拾精神点！听见没呢！”

队长karis懒懒的朝他打了个收拾表示知道了顺便附赠嘲讽一句，“刚不是在群里说了一遍？说一遍得了，忙你的去吧一天天的跟八婆似的。”

林覃快气死了，“你们都不回消息我知道你们看见没！化妆师上午十点过来，活动下午两点都给我早点起来，别再等着我去被窝喊人了祖宗们我可求求你们了！”

每次和这帮网瘾少年商量点事就跟拜爷爷奶奶一样，他深呼吸告诉自己:都是摇钱树，不生气不生气。

秦家明翻出手机微信来看了两眼聊天列表，有一个对话框已经被挤到最下边了，最后一次消息还是一个月前的时间系统同意加好友的自动回复。

大概是钟宁给钟珩延的微信，对方没说过话秦家明也不愿意主动提这档子烂事。

那天过去以后，他还是忍不住搜了他的信息，钟珩延居然有注册个人微博。

秦家明点进去看，粉丝居然有小十万，置顶的那一条:

一人度过的四季。

配图是垂柳下他在抚摸树干，泳池中被水花溅湿了镜头的背影，落叶里他捡起一片梧桐，大雪中他裹紧的围巾。背景都是英伦风的建筑，看得出来不是在国内的时候留下来的照片。

真的是四季里的你，秦家明接着往屏幕下划，都是一些他在各种场所社交的照片和记录生活。

一半的微博像是个活脱脱的败家公子哥，怀里有各种各样的年轻漂亮的尤物，男女都有，脸上被打了码，只有他一个人笑的灿烂。

另一半微博又像是偶尔悲秋伤春的忧郁王子，随手拍下来的各种风景还有人生感慨。

秦家明随手点开评论，果然是一片不堪入目的言论，他只看了一眼就皱着眉关掉了。

没什么好看的，他当主播那会，也是这样满地求睡的评论。

【十】

转眼周二。

事实证明，林覃的担心是对的。九点五十的时候整个三楼除了再挨着个敲门的他自己，一个人影都没有，最先被敲开门的陈预顶着一脑袋乱糟糟的头发打了个哈欠，开门看了一眼林覃果断的“砰”一声把门关上了。

“催什么催啊，闹钟都没响呢！”

“不是这都九点五十了化妆师人家都到了。”

“不说十点吗，着什么急。”

林覃:？？？

“再睡五分钟，别吵。”

林覃还要接着敲门，陈预又扔了一句话，“去喊秦家明，我看见他昨天定了九点五十九分的闹钟。”

林覃操碎了心，一队几个队员，闹钟一个比一个卡的紧，五十五到五十九排了个遍，他已经放弃挣扎开始和化妆师客套，“啊，他们这不习惯了吗，昨天训练太晚了，可能稍微……”

十点整，五个人整整齐齐的出现在大厅里，把林覃没说完的话噎在喉咙里，“稍微……稍微有点黑眼圈，哈哈，麻烦你们了啊。”

秦家明刚刚洗漱完，脸上还沾着水，刘海滴答滴答的往下滴水，一脸的厌世神情。

几个少年最讨厌的化妆环节，让他们老老实实的坐上半个小时简直比S赛决赛的赛点场还要难熬。

秦家明拿出手机刷微博，很熟练的点进经常访问列表的第一位，钟珩延更新了一条动态。

@钟珩延一米八三:

今天有工作，但是依然期待相遇，夜晚的顶层不知道能不能等到你。

［定位: x x x 商场］

位置有点眼熟。他切回微信，翻到了战队的群聊，往上稍微一划就找到了林覃上周发的通知，地点正是钟珩延发的商场。

化妆师一手拿着眉刷，“哎，别皱眉，一会儿画歪了。”

秦家明这才反应过来，松了一口气跟化妆师说了声抱歉。

他点回刚刚的微博，仔细读了两遍。心中有点疑惑，他知道我在悄悄看他的微博？反复确认了自己并没有手滑关注或者点赞。那今天的活动他也出席？等谁？

秦家明心里一个念头缓缓升起来:等我吗？

【十一】

主持人在读着稿子上的词，钟珩延坐在嘉宾席低头玩着手机，穿着商务西装，领带也是规规矩矩的深蓝色，头发打理的一丝不苟，和那天见到的他完全不一样，赫然一个深谙商市的上流社会中的佼佼者。

今天两队一共十个队员，也没有穿队服，而是都穿了比较正经的西装，秦家明一坐下就松了松衬衣领口的扣子，镜头好几次打到已经在电竞椅上的少年们，LED屏幕上棱角分明的脸落进钟珩延的眼里，稍纵即逝的诧异被迅速掩藏在了和其他老总的客套中。

秦家明一直想着今天早晨看到的微博，一场表演赛下来，已经被解说套了三四个梗在身上，

“monster也有在野区迷路的一天。”

“可能时间久了和野怪也有感情了吧。”

“这不叫反野，也叫友情客串敌方打野啊哈哈哈哈反正我们表演赛。”

表演赛结束了还有繁琐的小型粉丝见面会，合作商和经理洽谈营资事项，这些虽然和选手没有什么关系但是必要的寒暄场合，就算是去坐两个小时也是必然要出现的。

一套零零碎碎的线下行程结束，秦家明按亮手机看了一眼，八点零九分。他跟带队请了假晚上想在市中心这边逛一逛，过会自己打车回去，在经理林覃的千叮咛万嘱咐要戴口罩保护好隐私下，迫不及待的离队。

活动结束以后钟珩延换了一身行头，紧身的朋克裤上挂着叮叮当当的金属链条，短款的夹克里一件深V领挂满了蓝色亮片衬衣，被一条细细的铆钉腰带扎进裤子里。

他对着镜子冲了把水，用手抓了抓头发上的发胶，打散的刘海湿答答的垂落在眉眼上，哼着小曲踏进了电梯，直接上了十二楼的环球娱乐。  
  
钟珩延单腿撑在吧台椅上，手里拿着方形的玻璃杯，琥珀色的液体在五颜六色的灯光下折射出光影波澜。

身边坐过来一个穿着清纯看起来还是学生模样的男生，酒瓶口靠在钟珩延杯壁上，“帅哥，一起来喝一杯？”

钟珩延另一只手虚盖住杯子，“小朋友，你成年了吗。”

来人闻声噗嗤一声笑了出来，裤子口袋里摸出身份证，“啪”的拍在桌子上，“看仔细了，瞧不起谁呢！我都二十二了。”

钟珩延挪开手，下巴一挑示意他倒酒。

男生收起身份证，双腿收在吧台椅上，一条胳膊撑着脑袋看钟珩延，另一手举起酒杯跟他碰了碰，“你真的好看，比照片好看一百倍。”

钟珩延寻味的看他一眼，弯腰凑近了男生的脸庞，低低的笑了一声，“哦……粉丝？”

男生顺势推开杯子趴在吧台上，从远处看来就像两个人在耳鬓厮磨，“可不是嘛，”说着拿出手机摆在桌面上点开钟珩延微博评论，指着其中一条说，“喏，铁粉标志。”

【十二】

秦家明皱着眉头踏进这个充满迷幻DJ楼层以后，头昏脑胀的在晃动的彩灯里四处张望，隔着攒动的人群，第一眼看到的就是这样一幕。

昏暗的灯光五颜六色，闪烁变换着通通交集在灯红酒绿里，裹挟着许多人深夜里不可说的秘密和心事，藏匿在烈酒里，入吼火辣。

他拨开人群一步一步往钟珩延的方向走过去，他看着钟珩延从椅子上站起来，把手伸进男生的上衣下摆里，男生故作娇羞的欲拒还迎，顺便还在钟珩延耳边蹭了蹭。

秦家明已经走的足够近，即使周遭的音乐震耳欲聋，他依然听见男生问他，“那哥哥今晚的相遇，等到了吗？”

钟珩延伸手捏了捏男生身后的软肉，笑着跟他说，“宝贝儿如果愿意跟哥哥走，那哥哥就等到了。”

一回头装上秦家明的目光，平静，幽深。

行动比思想更快，钟珩延迅速放开了抓着男生的手，等他反应过来的时候心里虽然觉得这没什么大不了，但也没有再去把手拉回来，那样太做作。

秦家明比赛完了以后一直也没换衣服，一身西装正经的和这里格格不入，还带着黑色的口罩，就静静的站着，片刻后目光从钟珩延的身上转移到他身边干净利落的男生身上。

运动卫衣，运动长裤，帽子上的带子搭下来在胸前系成一个漂亮的结，一个多月前钟珩延把自己赌在洗手间的时候，他也是这样一副模样。

先说话的是钟珩延，“你也来玩？消费记我账上就行。”

秦家明微不可闻的嗤笑了一声，“钟少爷果然阔绰，看来是常客。”

钟珩延本来想解释一句钟鼎在这个城有一小部分股份，结果被秦家明直接打断，“行，那我要你身边这个人，也记你账上吗。”

男生一听立马翻脸，梗着脖子指着秦家明骂人，“你/他/妈再说一遍！当谁是出来卖的！”

钟珩延也放轻了语气，“不是你想的那样。”

秦家明哦了一声，故作恍然大悟状，“他不是出来卖的，那我是？”

男生听到钟珩延为自己解释，干脆伸手抱住钟珩延的胳膊，“哎，我劝你别纠缠了，想跟钟哥睡的人从这里排到天安门呢，别以为上了床就是……”

“啪！”秦家明抬手给了男生一耳光，映着昏黄的灯光指印鲜红。

“闭嘴，”秦家明一把摘下了口罩，露出完整的面容，指着自己的鼻子和男生说，“认识吗，跟我抢人，你还不够格。”  
  
这期间他的目光一直锁在钟珩延的脸上，并没有注意到男生惊讶的张开了嘴巴瞪大了眼睛。

不过转瞬，男生又一脸委屈的转头看着钟珩延，手捂着被打的地方嘶嘶啦啦的叫疼，本来还在双肘撑后一脸享受的看戏的钟珩延匆匆忙忙地从兜里掏出一张卡，塞进男生手里，“拿着，今晚的事一个字也不许说，不管你认识还是不认识都给我当不认识！但凡露出去一点风声，你等着被查。”

钟珩延干脆利落几乎没给男生反驳的时间，然后把秦家明的口罩拉上，拖着他的胳膊就往出口去。

冷风突如其来，秦家明把手抄进口袋里，低着头看鞋尖，钟珩延点了根烟深深地吸了一口，尼古丁的气味消散在风里。

冷静一些的秦家明突然觉得自己一整天干了太多鲨逼得事儿，大概是早起了的原因吧。

“抱歉，我没别的意思。就是刚刚……有点上头。”秦家明背对着人说。

钟珩延把烟灭在垃圾桶里，冷笑一声，“给我人打跑了，你不得照原样赔我？”还从身后象征性的抱了一把，十分有指向性的蹭了蹭秦家明被西装裤包裹的有型的屁/股。

秦家明没反抗被抱着，但是依然声音透着冷淡，“别做梦了。”

钟珩延继续哄骗:“秦秦，上床的事，太有原则会失去很多乐趣的。”

秦家明推开他，转过身来对上钟珩延的眼神，“钟总当真觉得我跟你玩什么上床游戏？”

那天天往基地里单独送的一份芋泥甜点是嫖资吗。

“不然你想怎么样。”钟珩延收起一副吊儿郎当哄情人的笑，换上严肃的表情。

秦家明揣在兜儿里的手捏了捏手机，抽出来划开微博亮开给他看，“这是什么意思？你就让我来看你跟别人调情？”

钟珩延一脸迷茫的看了眼手机屏幕上自己的最后一条微博，又看了看秦家明。

约炮被当成邀约，这算不算他这二十六年以来遇到最大的乌龙。

其实刚刚在顶层的时候秦家明心里已经有了个大概，只是不死心想确认一下，万一他就是临时起意想勾搭下送上门来的人呢。

两份蛋糕都能甜到心里，秦家明闭眼叹了口气，一次两次你到底是多容易被感动。他低头摇了摇头，“算了，没什么意思，是我想多了。”

“这一个月多谢钟总送过来的甜点，以后不必了，基地里什么都有，别再费心。”说完伸手拦了辆出租车就上车了。

【十三】

因为和钟珩延上过一次床以后纠缠不休的人大有人在，他从未放在心上，睡前多软的一声一声的“宝贝儿”叫，睡后就能多冷酷的叫人滚。

他没拦着秦家明离开，车门关上的声音明明很轻，但是却像是一颗炸弹炸开在他的耳边。

绝尘而去的出租车没了踪影，钟珩延一直波澜无垠的情绪被灼伤，心跳紊乱。

他点开微博凭印象给刚刚男生指给他的ID私信过去一个酒店地址和房间号，然后直接往酒店方向去了。

男生脸上的红指印还很清晰，为此还特意买了一个口罩戴上，这会洗完澡被热气蒸过之后半边脸都浮肿起来，坐在床边上擦着湿漉漉的头发更显得令人生出几分疼惜。

钟珩延只觉得那伤刺眼，微红的颜色竟然让他想起来那天秦家明生涩的床事，想起他不知轻重的横冲直撞，想起他事后像是犯了大错一样局促的道歉。

越想越烦，他推了一把男生的身体直接压了上去，粗暴的啃噬他的嘴唇，重复着那日在洗手间第一眼见着秦家明的事。身下的人迎合上来，软软的舌头不断扫过他的口腔内壁，双腿环上他的腰，已经伸手开始解钟珩延的腰带。

明明是毫无技巧和怜惜的亲吻，男生居然闭着眼睛一脸享受，甚至从唇齿间溢出丝丝娇怜的喘息。

男生单手搂着他的脖子，另一只手摸索着往裤子里探去，刚碰到他身体的一瞬间却突然被推开。

钟珩延从男生身上下来，站在床边冷静的把衣服穿好，男生惊恐的瞪着他，“怎么了吗，哥哥，我……哪里做的不好？”

钟珩延披上外套手扣在门把手上，“不是，我对你身体没什么兴趣，不合适。现在收拾走也可以，明早再走也可以，不用退房，我和前台打过招呼。”

床上的人突然一改乖巧的声音，“你居然真的喜欢那个……打职业的？”

本来他可以一走了之，不需要回答这么无聊的问题，但是像是安慰自己一样，特意回了一句，“没有的事，如你所见都是床上关系，你也一样，不合适就不想做了，没有为什么，钱已经给过了，半个字都不许说，走了风声后果你一个学生担不起。”

区区半个小时，钟珩延已经把他信息查的底儿掉了，哪里还有他撒野的机会。

【十四】

秦家明在基地落脚以后不到一个小时，钟珩延的车就停在了灯火辉煌的PF门口。

他喝了不少酒肯定是开不了车的，所以叫了代驾。基地这里位置又比较偏僻，离市中心比较远了，钟珩延多付了代驾一些钱稳着身形送人离开了，开始倚着车门抽烟，烟蒂落了一地，仰头看着四楼训练室的位置，亮着。

林覃组织几个队员去聚餐了，还在群发了定位艾特了秦家明。

【操碎了心的林】:@monster 崽儿逛完gai来吃饭，饿瘦了你粉丝们要心疼了。

秦家明回了句，“不太舒服先回了，你们好好玩。”

他已经坐在空荡荡的训练室一个小时了，电脑开着，游戏登录大厅的原始音效从耳机里穿出微弱的声音。

期间李阿姨来敲过一次训练室的门，她搓着手不好意思的问，“小伙子啊，你们经理打电话让我来看看你哪里不舒服，是生病了吗？生病了就不要看电脑啦，快回去休息去。”

秦家明不好意思的点了点头关了机准备回房，结果刚下楼就被钟珩延赌在楼梯口。

“让开。”秦家明故意不看钟珩延的眼睛。

钟珩延不让，手紧紧握着楼梯的栏杆，“我来道歉，对不起。我觉得……可能不止上床游戏。”

不知道这句话哪个字刺激到了秦家明，双手抓着钟珩延的夹克衣领忽然把人从楼梯口揪到房间里，砰一声踢上了门按在玄关。

胸口像是一团烈火在燃烧，烧着一直隐秘的心事，烧断了细细的神经，烧断了压抑着一月之久的理智。

起伏剧烈的呼吸声和颤抖的声音通通灌进钟珩延的耳朵里，“基地是你家？想来就来想滚就滚？哦对，”秦家明点了点头，“的确是你家。”

钟珩延手握上一直抓着他衣领的手腕，“你先听我说……”

“我听你说个屁！”秦家明抬膝照着钟珩延肚子上就是狠狠一撞，撞的对方捂着肚子开始往下蹲，他就趁着这股劲又往他胸口砸了一拳然后一把提起来人掼倒在床上。

钟珩延被一拳一脚砸的眼冒金星，捂着肚子趴在床上直不起腰来，好不容易缓过来一口气结果一回头正看见秦家明拎着一条三指宽的黑色牛皮腰带劈头盖脸的砸下来。

皮带落在紧身裤的布料上，发出拉扯摩擦的声音，刺耳尖锐，一下一下杂乱的在臀上腿上交错着击打。

钟珩延生生吃下了几记皮带，疼痛掩盖了刚刚被撞的肚子，撑着床面就弓腰站起来，被秦家明伸手拽着裤腰重新扔倒在床上。

钟珩延清瘦高挑，细胳膊细腿身上没有几斤骨头，虽然身材算得上是脱衣有肉，但都是早些年为了泡小男孩特意练出来的花架子，中看不中用，何况回国以后身份已经从游学少爷摇身一变成了‘钟鼎’总监，就算他没有精致的人鱼线和腹肌，凭清心隽秀的长相和的身价，想睡的人哪个不是招招手就来。 

武力用时方恨少。虽然平时认真练了在这种时候也不一定真有用，秦家明手劲大的很，单手能把他下半身提起来悬在半空。

他不确定自己会不会因为情绪过分迁怒到钟珩延身上，按着人的腰再一次摔进床里。尽管床又松又软，但是钟珩延脑袋撞到床单的时候依然觉得头昏脑胀

——刚刚喝的两杯酒融进了血液里。

秦家明毫无技巧的挥着皮带，有没有掌控好角度的时候，边刃落在皮肉上，疼得床上的人嘴里喘着粗气大叫起来，“你发什么疯！”

钟珩延的五官都扭曲到了一起，原本修成儒雅随和的眉型因为皱眉而变得狰狞起来。

秦家明单膝跪在床上，俯下身来掐着钟珩延的脖子往床上按，“我疯还是你疯！招惹我的是你，今天主动送上来的也是你！你到底想怎么样！”

其实他只想得到一个确定的关系，而不是这种虚无缥缈的撩拨和无意义的赠予好感。

眼看着秦家明又站起身来，把皮带金属扣的一头握在手里，然后两头对折在空气里抻了抻，发出清脆的一声响，听的他浑身一抖。

他从床上爬起来，劈手去夺凶器，“秦秦你冷静下来我们才能谈！秦家明！秦秦！”

秦家明单手拽着皮带，冷眼看着他无意义的挣扎，三秒过后稍稍用力就推到了他，把皮带扔在床上伸手去解他那满是铆钉的细腰带，三下五除二剥下了钟珩延的裤子。

裤子太紧，拉到哪儿就卡在哪儿，半截皮裤卡在膝盖上更限制了钟珩延的行动，站也站不起来，爬也爬不了多远，只好拼命扭着身子去躲着身后的酷刑。

刚刚穿着衣服的时候那十几下红痕错乱的交叠在臀腿上，和没有被凌虐过的雪白皮肤形成鲜明对比，像是被故意画错的棋盘，七零八乱。

酒精刺激着思想，被扒掉了裤子也没有一点羞耻的念头涌上来，反倒是摇了摇沉重的头甩出一片清明的视线，迟疑着伸手盖在了腰上，不知道该不该往下摸。

两个人就这么僵持着，任由红色的鞭痕在空气里发酵。

秦家明拎着皮带的手微微颤抖，轻轻抵在钟珩延臀肉上，吐了口气问他，是不是非要出去睡上几个人才开心。

钟珩延虽然脑子里混混不清，但是一下子就明白了秦家明在问什么。

要和他还能继续就要在今天彻底撕开这层暧昧的关系，睡过就是睡过，不能装成成年人美丽的邂逅，不能模糊着界限再去重复从前的生活，没有莺莺燕燕，只有一人。

自由散漫惯了的钟珩延想及那些对他奉承至极的柔软身体，又忆起那夜自己被强行破开后甚至哭着求饶，闭了闭眼睛觉得有些酸。

没作声，房间里安静的可怕。

秦家明没再追问，也不管他放在腰上若即若离的手，提起皮带就往臀峰上招呼，一连十下又快又狠，几乎没有错开位置，全部交叠在一起。

动作外快到最后还是被扑腾的挣扎歪了几次，横亘着厚厚一道肿痕的鞭痕斜着落在半边臀面到另一侧的臀腿之间，闷声扫在床面上。

钟珩延是老来子，被家里溺爱着长到快二十的时候突然父母都没了，还没等落到家里大哥手里的时候就出国读书了，再回来的时候一身纨绔的作风再想矫正已经来不及了。

所以只要他不杀人放火，基本上大哥也不会过问他生活里的荒唐事。

更别说挨打，这种事情在钟珩延的印象里就只在电视剧的公堂上见过，当时他嗤之以鼻的嘲笑着被打几下屁股就哭天抢地的情节简直扯淡。

非男人所为。

他没受过这么重的打，疼得身子直往上蹿，扭着腰身躲闪，丝毫不顾忌自己还是这里最大的赞助商老板的面子。

裤子都被脱了，还有什么面子。

眼泪都快要冒出来了。

钟珩延一边大口喘着气一边用手绞着床单，手指发白手背上青筋暴起，喘够了就低低的叫着秦家明的名字喊疼。

秦家明怎么会不知道疼，周一尧手里那把薄薄的戒尺就能让他两天坐不下椅子，何况是两层厚实的皮带实打实的往皮肤上抽。

他伸手抚摸了那一道最重的痕迹，红的发紫，还有星星点点的紫砂在皮下，温度烫着他的手指，仿佛周围的空气都被沾染上了热气。

秦家明曲起一条腿坐在床边，另一条腿搭在地上，在肿痕上按了按，立刻听到哼着喊疼的钟珩延倒抽一口冷气，“秦秦，道歉我也道过了，就算是情侣关系，出个轨你把我打成这样也差不多了吧。”

秦家明手上一顿，就算？

果然还有下文，“何况，我们这样最多算是个上过床的，情人。”

秦家明自嘲的笑了一声，情人。

钟珩延以为他又要动手了，慌忙间扯过来他的右手，不料轻轻松松就把皮带抢过来了。

秦家明没动，任由对方抢走了工具又挪着双膝面对着他跪坐起来。许久他垂眸，“是我冲动了，忘了身份，我向您道歉，钟总要是觉得生气要打回来也行，我不反抗。不过打完了……就离开吧，上次的事，我就当没发生过。”

钟珩延觉得自己约炮被抓个现行心里有虚才忍着被狠抽了一顿，结果人家抽完一顿啥也没说又不愿意跟他睡了。

床上那么多人，怎么就这个这么难缠呢，送上门来任打任骂都哄不好。呼风唤雨二十六年来的小钟总，踢到了块铁板。

身后的伤突突的跳着让他脸上烧的通红，但是顾不上害臊，一把抓了那条深恶痛嫉的皮带朝秦家明怀里扔，“你/他妈没消气就接着打，动不动来小姑娘那套管什么用！老子被你上了被你打了都没这么委屈，你装着什么难过。”

激将法没用，秦家明摇摇头说，不打了，再打你也明白不了，钟总和我不是一类人，是我想的有些多了，您走吧。

有句话绕在嘴边打转，钟珩延觉得说出来过于矫情，风流了好几年的他不觉得自己真能为一个什么人收了性情，也知道秦家明就是在逼他往这个路上走。

喝了酒又吹了风，现在头疼屁股疼腿疼，一直跪坐着扯的伤痕疼到钻心，干脆自己把裤子全脱了，没了硌人的金属链果然好受多了。

他咬了咬牙往秦家明身边蹭了蹭，重新趴下去，甚至还调整了一下把屁股送到人手边，伸手扯了个枕头把头埋进去，闷着声音说，“那就都按你的意思，你想怎么样就怎么样。就当是叔叔迁就你了。”一句话说完耳朵尖都红透了。

钟珩延低声骂了句操，他明明白白的一个老板，现在这么低三下四的说话，就算是一个二十六岁的男人，于情于理也该委屈一下。

还没等他委屈完，秦家明用手拍了拍他已经遍布肿痕的肉，“什么叫都按我的意思？那就是叔叔知道我什么意思？”

钟珩延捏紧了手指，咬牙切齿，“我警告你别太过分。”

秦家明没理会他，异常严肃，“我的意思就是你以后不能再去那些乱七八糟的场合，工作必要除外，但是工作也不能跟其他人有多余的肢体接触，你知道我指的是那些最后会爬上你床的人，你放荡惯了没关系，你现在就算答应也不会懂我也知道，我只求你给我个准话，让我能正视这段关系。”

“要是对我没有那种意思只想上床，那你现在就走我以后绝不过问你私生活，要是……要是有的话，你就给我趴这儿好好听着。”其实话说到最后秦家明一点底气都没了，让他留下来简单，再加一个承认感情和一个趴着挨打的筹码，骄傲如钟珩延，还能留吗。

果然床上的人身体僵直，不起也不说话，一直到秦家明心快要悬在嗓子眼了，才听见轻轻飘出来一句，“你不喜欢你们队里的那个人了？”

秦家明愣了几秒才反应过来他说的是周一尧，无声的笑了，想明白了也就那么回事。

“你还盼着我跟你侄子去抢人呢？”说着不轻不重的在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，算是回答。

其实钟珩延不像他说的那样，不懂收敛不通心意，只是多少年一个人过的习惯了，也嘴硬习惯了，不愿意直接承认罢了。他踢了下小腿，故作姿态，“要打就打，别废话。”

其实枕头下面压着的手不停在抖，感觉到身边的床塌陷突然动了动，吓得浑身的肉都紧了起来。

秦家明拍拍他的肩膀，把皮带捡起来扔在他眼前，“别紧张，不用这玩意儿了。”然后扬手往斑驳的身后打过去。

巴掌挥得又快又急，疾风骤雨一样紧密的落下来，落在被皮带抽过的地方，落在从没被扫过的皮肤上，落在两腿间更深处的嫩肉上。

能接受皮带是一回事，被一个小他六岁的人按着腰扇屁股又是另一回事。钟珩延几乎是立刻就撑着身子要反抗，然后又立马被大力压回原地。

比起刚刚一下一道红痕的皮带来说，这点巴掌实在算不得什么，羞辱大于疼痛，教育大过惩罚。

他提着腿去对抗秦家明的力道，“你个小王八蛋！给我放开！”

秦家明手上不停，使足了力气继续噼里啪啦的照着身后打，一边打一边问，“睡了我就不能睡别人，能做到吗？”

钟珩延只感觉到臊的慌，本来意识就已经不够用了，哪里还分的出精力去品秦家明的问话，就只吸着气吭声，“别这么打。”

秦家明果然停下来，但是右手依然盖在有些热的臀肉上，左手勾了勾皮带拿在手里把玩，“那你的意思是……就得要这个？”

钟珩延气结，“不是！能不能……能不能不打了。”像个小孩子一样求饶他真的说不出口，只能退而求其次用尽量正常的语气让自己显得底气足一点。

秦家明:“不能。快点选一个，不然就照你的意愿接着用皮带。”

他/妈的谁有意愿了，这小崽子是打游戏打多了听不懂人话了吗！他正在心里骂着人呢，冰凉的触感突然贴上滚烫的皮肤，他一个激灵拉住秦家明的手，急得一副快哭出来的样子，“别别，别用这东西，真的疼。”

秦家明故作为难的思考，哦，不用它那我用什么，你不让我动手，你说怎么办啊。说完还装模作样地把皮带举到半空中，马上就落下来了的样子。

钟珩延脱口而出，“手！你用手！”

他今天的里子面子都要丢在PF的基地里了。

秦家明笑着应了声好啊，接着又认真的开始落巴掌。虽然面上风轻云淡的，但是手上该有的力道一分不差。

几十下啪啪的声响过去，还是刚刚同样的问题抛出来，“跟你说睡了我就不能睡别人，到底听见没！”

钟珩延忍痛忍得辛苦，塞了一角枕头进嘴里咬着，含糊不清的回着，“听见了听见了。”

结果换来更重的几巴掌，甚至还被扒开两片肉往更隐秘的地方抽打，“听见了能做到吗！”

钟珩延想错了，他以为没了凶器凭人的手再怎么也不能造成多大的伤害，他想不到这种挨一下只觉得麻麻的巴掌不限数量的叠加以后会这样难挨。

他只觉得再打下去整个屁股都有炸开了，血液从四肢百骸往一个地方集中，都想要冲破皮肤的屏障往体外流，但是被一下狠过一下的巴掌拍散在皮肤下面，把疼痛融进血液中再带到全身上下每一处神经。

疼得他张不开嘴，只觉得一说话就要把嘴里忍了半天的哭声叫出来，只能呜呜咽咽的点头。

巴掌不停，问话还在继续，“要是再有漂亮男孩送上门呢？”

钟珩延摇着头，没有了没有，也不要了。

臀峰打到充血红的透紫，已经完全看不出原来交错的皮带印，被后来肿起来的高度重新覆盖连成一片。肉都肿起来一指多高，不能再打了就往下挪两寸打到腿根打到两腿之间。

大概是终于受不了了，钟珩延扭着身子往远离秦家明的一侧去躲，然后被掐着腰拖回来钉在床上，“不对。”

不对？什么不对。

钟珩延眼泪被逼到眼角了，沾湿了一小片枕头，再要面子的男人也藏不住声音里的哭腔，两条腿疼得直打颤，大口呼吸缓着身后的疼，“秦秦……”

刚一叫出名字，眼泪仿佛开了闸门，滂沱而下，蜿蜒两道泪痕从脸庞上流下来，这是真的委屈。

他本来就只见色起意而已，招惹了个狼崽结果到头来把自己搭进去了。

感情这种东西一旦上头，理智是拉不回来的，就像他现在想着的是，不管他错没错，做事做的有没有离谱，疼了就是委屈。

何况还有抛不开的身份，年龄。

他扯着秦家明衣摆，重复叫了一句，“秦秦……别打了，我受不住了。”

秦家明倒吸一口凉气，老男人撒娇？最要人命是谁说的来着，哦不对，钟珩延也不老，也不对，比自己老就对了，他还自称叔叔呢。

不是想这个的时候。

秦家明把自己的混乱的思绪拉扯回来，硬是假装冷漠又补了两下，然后把手探进被肿起来的肉遮的完完全全的隐秘之处，用指腹按了按用力缩着的褶皱，厉声道，“要是再跟别的小男生扯上关系，就把这里给你打烂，让你带着伤去跟他打炮，看你还硬不硬的起来！”

被碰到了穴口，钟珩延整个人都不自在起来，吸了吸鼻子连声回着，“知道了知道了，别太得寸进尺！你早晚要被叔叔操到求……啊！”

秦家明打着转伸进去两根手指在内壁四处搅弄，进进出出，“叔叔说什么，我没听清，你再说一遍？”

钟珩延识相的转移话题，“疼，秦秦。别弄了。”

秦家明收回手下床倒了杯水递给他，钟珩延龇牙咧嘴的跪坐起来，不接水杯，朝秦家明勾了勾手指，“过来，给我亲一口。”

秦家明挑眉，像是没听懂。

钟珩延跪着挪到床边，单手搂住他的脖子就亲了上去，带着毫不掩饰的侵略性在他唇齿间肆意扫荡，一吻结束以后两个人都喘着粗气。

钟珩延失力一样瘫在床上，“快给爷打死了还不知道好好伺候，真是没眼力见。”

秦家明歪着头看床上只穿了一件上衣的男人吊儿郎当的样子，心里竟然能生出了几分疼惜，突然就有点后悔，自虐一样握了握同样红肿的厉害的右手手掌，和他一起感受疼。

小动作被钟珩延发现了，蹭一下又蹿起来，“疼不疼？”说完觉得自己有点多余，身后的伤够他疼几天了还在关心施刑的人的手疼不疼，然后又鼻子出了声气儿，骂道，“活该。”

再然后把手掌捧到自己跟前，轻轻吹着气，还自言自语着，“这可是世界第一打野的手，算起来也是我的摇钱树呢，算了，被摇钱树打就打了，就当被钱砸了，再有下次爷剁了你的手。”

秦家明听着他念念叨叨的给自己吹着气，哪还能感觉到什么疼不疼，满心都是欢喜。

有时候，赌一赌才是正确的决定。

【十五•终】

林覃一行人浩浩荡荡回基地的时候已经十一点多了，几个队员醉的醉倒的倒，剩了他和周一尧还勉强能直立行走，招呼人下来挨着个扶人回去。

说起来大概就只剩林覃还有点良心，记得嗨之前秦家明在群里说他有点不舒服，一边拖着死沉死沉的几个人，一边拍拍周一尧，你一会路过秦家明那里进去看看有啥事没有，我看他今天挺古怪的，别是病了，病了赶紧叫队医。

完了还吐槽了一句，都是一个个不把身体当回事的人，等你们到了我这个年纪就知道后悔了。

周一尧:“……”你不研究生刚毕业还没两年吗。

周一尧:“知道了。”

本来他进秦家明房间一般不敲门，今天刚准备开门猛然听见里面有隐隐约约对话的声音传出来。

基地里怎么会有别人？他拿指节扣了扣门。

秦家明穿着睡衣开了门，头发湿答答的往下滴水，一副刚洗完澡的样子。

门里还有个紧张的声音，“你给我留个穿裤子的时间不行吗！谁啊，是阿宁吗？大半夜的敲什么门！等我收拾这小子。”

怎么说被撞破了这种事还是有点尴尬，何况一个多月以前他还死皮赖脸的追着这个人，干咳了两声问，“有、有什么事吗。”

周一尧打量着他，“里面谁？”

秦家明不答反问，“跟你有什么关系？”

钟珩延费劲儿的穿好了裤子，他穿来的那条非主流裤子实在是太紧了穿不上，随便从衣柜里顺了一条秦家明的裤子穿上，见门边始终没人搭理自己，又喊了声，“秦秦——？谁啊！”

这人真把基地当他家，也没什么毛病，他是老板他说了算。

周一尧蹙眉，“秦秦？”

没等秦家明再说什么，钟珩延已经用不怎么正常的走路姿势蹭到门口了，望了周一尧一眼，脸瞬间黑了下来。

“哦，是你啊。”

秦家明就要关上门准备和周一尧去走廊接着说，被钟珩延一把拉住，“出去干嘛呀，就这说吧，大半夜了，你俩孤男寡男的单独在一起，不好吧。”

话刚落地就被两个人同时瞪了一眼，钟珩延像是没感觉到两人的目光一样，长腿一伸在玄关的矮桌上半坐下来，两腿甚至脚踝搭在一块，颇有问罪的架势。

只有秦家明注意到了他坐下的时候微变的神色和额头的冷汗。

“门外那个，”钟珩延抬了抬下巴，示意周一尧，“上次来的急，也没改个口，这次补上也一样，叫声叔叔来听。”

秦家明睨了他一眼，尴尬的推着周一尧往外走，“没啥事改天再求说吧，你先回去。”

钟珩延一脸恍然大悟，“哦……不叫啊，那你就是想耍着我们阿宁玩了。”

周一尧冲秦家明摆了摆手，“没事。”转身往钟珩延方向恭恭敬敬叫了声“叔叔好。”

钟珩延满意地点点头，又指了指秦家明，“喏，还有他，一并改了吧，省的以后再多麻烦一次。”

周一尧脸都绿了，眼看着就准备朝这位老板挥拳头。

钟珩延又补了句，“你不叫的话，我当你是不想进钟家门，我的事我自己能做主，我说秦家明现在跟我了，就是跟我了。阿宁可不是，他的事……可由不得他自己，你懂我意思吧。”说完还露了一个和善的笑。

忍一时风平浪静，不跟这种资产阶级争。

咬牙切齿的声音恨不得把秦家明拆了，叫了一声，“叔叔好！”

听的秦家明一时没忍住笑，如果没记错的话他们大概是同岁，他比周一尧要小上半年，如今听着这声“叔叔”只觉得有趣，从前那些死缠烂打的往事，都变成了笑料。

去/他/妈的忍一时风平浪静，忍一时越想越气！

周一尧没再理会钟珩延挑衅的目光，冲秦家明语气不善的扔了句，“好好管管！”然后“砰”一声把门拉上。

人刚走钟珩延腾一下从矮柜上站起来，嘶嘶的哼着疼死我了疼死我了，然后假装站不住整个人都扑在秦家明身上。

秦家明懒得理他，反手把门锁上了，抱着他回床上。

“气他就这么舒服？”

钟珩延趴在床上摆弄手机，一边心不在焉的回，“这不替你出气吗？”在他身上游走的手越来越肆意，顺着两条腿就往中间去。

正在微博里编辑文字的的钟珩延分出一只手挡着，“别乱摸，我发个微博。”

说话间人已经从身后压上来，咬着他的耳朵轻轻厮磨，“别发了，做吗？”

钟珩延迅速点了发送，猛地回头亲了他一下，“做。”

［置顶微博］

@钟珩延一米八三:期待两个人度过的四季。


End file.
